


pros even before bros before hoes

by chogiwhat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Produce 101 AU, everyone loves kyungsoo, ot9 and also mentions of nct but main focus is on ksoo pcy and jingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwhat/pseuds/chogiwhat
Summary: in which exo hasn't come into existence yet, and sm sends trainee doh kyungsoo on produce 101 to make it big. chanyeol is afraid of being replaced, but did he even have a place in kyungsoo's heart at the beginning?[SLOW UPDATES]





	1. a wild greek god has appeared!

Chanyeol spits his water all over the floor. “What-” He splutters, flabbergasted. “What the hell did you just say?”

“Which part?” Kyungsoo yells back from the kitchen over the sound of sizzling meat. “The part where I said you needed to start taking care of yourself because we both know no one will? You better clean that up by the way, I heard you spraying your dirty water everywhere. And I just mopped the floor last night!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I meant the part where you’re going on Produce 101. The part where you’re  _ leaving me.”  _ Chanyeol says dramatically, using his shirt to mop up the mess.

“Going to miss me?” Kyungsoo chuckles, setting their tiny table with plates for Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, and themselves.

“More like I’m going to miss just your cooking. Baekhyun fits the short friend role just fine.” Chanyeol replies childishly.

“Already found a replacement for me? I’m disappointed, but I can’t say I’m surprised.” Kyungsoo says as he goes to call the other trainees out for dinner.

“What do you mean you’re not surprised?! I’m a great friend! The best!  _ Your  _ best!” Chanyeol yells after him. Kyungsoo pauses long enough to turn and raise a brow at him before continuing on his way, unbothered.

Dinner is  _ torturous  _ for Chanyeol. All the other trainees want to talk about is Kyungsoo going on Produce 101, and despite Chanyeol’s previous claim, he knows he’s going to miss Kyungsoo with every fibre of his being. (Which was a lot, considering his height.)

Chanyeol thinks it’s unfair. Why just Kyungsoo? Why not Chanyeol too, so that at the very least they can suffer together? (Chanyeol knows deep down, it’s because Kyungsoo is  _ good.  _ He’s cute, he’s funny, he can rap, he can beatbox, he can pick up dances fairly easily, he’s diligent and hardworking, and Chanyeol can go on and on. But Kyungsoo’s  _ vocals were no joke.) _

When they turn in for the night, Chanyeol lies still in his bed, listening to the rustling of sheets as Kyungsoo shifts around in the top bunk. There’s a beat of silence. And then it comes.

“Chanyeol, are you sure you won’t miss me?” Kyungsoo murmurs, but Chanyeol hears it loud and clear.

“The real question is, will  _ you  _ miss me?” Chanyeol shoots back. He’s evading the question. They both know it.

“Even if I do, I’ll probably find someone there to fill in the tall friend role.” Chanyeol can practically hear Kyungsoo’s soft smile in the dark.

“Har har. It’s PROduce 101, not BROduce 101. Pros even before bros before hoes.”

Chanyeol waits for a reply, maybe a chuckle at the very least, but only gets Kyungsoo’s soft, slow, steady breathing in response. Kyungsoo had fallen asleep.  _ It’s fine. It was better if Kyungsoo didn’t worry about it after all. _ For now, all Chanyeol had to do was savour his time with Kyungsoo before he left.

-

Chanyeol wasn’t usually right about most things. ( _ Or anything at all,  _ Kyungsoo would argue.) He was right that he should have savoured his time with Kyungsoo. However, he was dead wrong in thinking that he even had  _ any _ time left with Kyungsoo. In the following weeks, Kyungsoo received more private lessons and practiced in a separate room from the other trainees, preparing for the trainee introduction video and the level test they would conduct first thing in the show. By the time Chanyeol would get back to the dorms, Kyungsoo would either already be fast asleep (dinner usually already made for the rest before he went to sleep, bless him) or spending the night in the practice rooms. He hadn’t even left yet, but Chanyeol was already missing him.

When Kyungsoo left, the other trainees couldn’t even give him a proper goodbye. All Chanyeol could do was bundle his lucky hoodie into Kyungsoo’s arms, offering what he hoped looked like an encouraging smile before Kyungsoo was whisked away into a van headed for the filming site.

(The hoodie was really comfy and Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo couldn’t stand the cold, so it was just an extra layer. Not just because Kyungsoo looked cute in large hoodies, but that was an added bonus. Chanyeol sincerely hoped Kyungsoo would appear in it at least once on the show, maybe as a reminder that Kyungsoo was thinking of him, and hadn’t forgotten him.)

-

Chanyeol thanks every single deity he can think of when their coaches inform them that their schedules have been adjusted slightly so that they can watch and support Kyungsoo on Produce 101. On the day the first episode airs, he rushes back to the dorms in record time, impatiently checking the clock to see if it was 11pm yet, and then checking the television to see if the advertisements were over, before going back to the clock and then back to the television, and so on.

When the others joined him on the floor in front of the television, Baekhyun was placing bets, (“I bet Kyungsoo’s gonna sit on the 12th place seat. He’s always been weirdly fond of that number.” “Nah, he’ll probably go for 11th, since the top 11 are the ones debuting.”) Jongdae was complaining about the advertisements, while Junmyeon and Minseok were discussing the companies they heard were sending trainees in.

The first trainee that entered seemed disappointing already. Chanyeol didn’t care enough to take note of the company he was from, only making a disapproving face when the trainee barely spared the pyramid seating a glance, opting to take a seat on the chair nearest to the entrance.

Next was a group of seven from a company that Chanyeol vaguely recognises (“That’s the company APink is from!” Junmyeon supplies.) and they bow nervously to the first guy before taking their seats in the third row, whispering among themselves. There’s a brief timelapse as a quarter of the seats start filling up, only ever slowing down occasionally when a particularly interesting trainee enters. So far, the trainees that have caught the most attention is the overly enthusiastic group of 16 year-olds, and a really good-looking and tall guy who causes the other trainees to gasp at his slender body and intense gaze. The caption reads: ‘A greek god has descended!’ He goes straight for the 88th placing with no hesitation, and that causes the whispers to increase in frequency and volume.  _ A handsome mystery,  _ Chanyeol thinks to himself, already picturing this guy in the high ranks.

And finally,  _ finally,  _ Kyungsoo enters, and Chanyeol wants to  _ die.  _ He’s gone the badass route, with skintight jeans (Chanyeol wants to track the stylist down and give them a high-five because  _ fuck yes. _ ) and a bomber jacket, his hair styled up, a stark contrast to his usual tousled hairdo. In short,  _ hot.  _ Minseok nods approvingly from beside him, while Baekhyun and Jongdae hoot, hyping Kyungsoo up. Unlike his entrance here, however, his introduction video was a completely different story. The company had decided to appeal to the audience with Kyungsoo’s cute factor, dressing him up in an overly large hoodie then.

The editors apparently felt the need to point out the duality of Doh Kyungsoo because they cut to a clip where Kyungsoo was being interviewed by the producers.

_ “So by the end of the show, what ranking do you think you’ll get?” _

_ “I want to be placed as first, of course, but realistically… I think I’ll be eliminated quite soon.” Kyungsoo says sheepishly, and the producers smile, their eyes shining with intrigue. _

_ “Why? We’ve seen the videos sent by your agency, and you seem to be quite good.” One of them prods, curious. _

_ “Ah, thank you. I’ve been told that my image doesn’t suit that of a boy group member. I’m a big fan of groups like TVXQ, and they have very manly and handsome members. I’d like to give off a similar manly image, but many view me as… cute instead.” Kyungsoo smiles somewhat bitterly, and the producers laugh at this, because they too, privately agreed that Kyungsoo was adorable. _

_ “So what kind of image would you like to show the national producers through this show? Will you win them over with your cuteness or with a manly image?” At this, Kyungsoo chuckles, a pleasantly deep sound that makes the producers smile.  _ A caption appears on the screen, courtesy of the Produce 101 editing team. ‘He might be a cutie, but his laugh is manly!’

_ “Honestly, I’d like to show as many sides of myself as possible. I want to show the national producers that I can express myself well and do my best no matter the concept.” _

Chanyeol is internally screaming (and apparently externally, too, judging by the way Baekhyun slaps his shoulder.) when the video ends and they cut back to present-time Kyungsoo. He’s certain that with that video, Kyungsoo just managed to snag himself a couple of fans already. The way he carried himself was perfect. Humble, friendly, and sincere, Chanyeol wonders if this is enough to guarantee Kyungsoo a place in the high ranks.

They watch as Kyungsoo makes his way to the 12th seat (“Hah! Pay up, sucker!” Baekhyun shouts triumphantly at Jongdae.) and Chanyeol sighs in relief when it cuts away from Kyungsoo to another trainee, unaware he had even been holding his breath.

They sit through a few more minutes of trainees entering (Chanyeol honestly didn’t know what he expected, it  _ was  _ supposed to be 101 trainees after all) before the emcee - Yoon Bora, formerly from legendary girl group Sistar - finally enters, with a contagious grin and a skip in her step. She runs through the basic introductions, the judges, and then the level tests finally start. They briefly show excerpts from the first quarter of trainees - a guy who had made his own rap for an English song, an extremely attractive duo that spat fire, a Japanese trainee who did a cover of a song by Twice, a team of five that had at one point in their choreography lifted up their shirts one by one in quick succession, making the judges laugh when their youngest member had sheepishly lifted up his shirt to show no abs, but just a flat stomach. So far, the judges had been rather strict, mostly handing out ‘C’ grades and below, although there were a few ‘A’ grades that went to rather impressive trainees.

Finally, Kyungsoo’s turn came, and they cut to a scene of him waiting nervously backstage, and just as one of the staff gestures for him to go on, the “greek god” from earlier steps forward and brings Kyungsoo into a hug, wishing him luck. Kyungsoo looks startled for a moment, but he quickly recovers and his arms come up to wrap around the guy’s waist, smiling gratefully at him.

Chanyeol wants to  _ die.  _ Baekhyun and Jongdae are whooping and screaming for Kyungsoo to “get some” while Junmyeon and Minseok are grinning proudly.  _ Who does that guy think he is? They’ve never even met each other before yet Kyungsoo’s already hugging him back and smiling his damn heart-smile at him! I can’t believe this, I didn’t actually think Kyungsoo would already find someone to replace me as the tall friend!  _

The camera stays on the “greek god” (a glance at his nametag tells Chanyeol that his name was Jongin) for a while longer, capturing his conversation with the trainee waiting after him.

“You guys know each other?”

”No, not at all. I just really wanted to hug him, he’s so cute, isn’t he?” Jongin says, grinning, before turning his attention to the screen in front of him so he could watch Kyungsoo’s performance.

This doesn’t make Chanyeol feel any better, although he is partially glad that Kyungsoo won’t be alone. He does hope Kyungsoo finds other, less handsome, less tall friends though.

As the music starts, Kyungsoo moves, his actions precise, careful and calculated. He isn’t an outstanding dancer, but his efforts show as he breezes through the moves with ease, his voice strong and stable throughout the entire performance, despite the rather complicated steps. His expressions match the song well, jumping from a shy smile to a playful smirk. Chanyeol feels his heart ache. It was a light-hearted song with a catchy beat and the lyrics don’t have any particular meaning to them but for some reason Chanyeol finds himself falling harder for Kyungsoo.

“So Kyungsoo, you produced this song?” Hyoyeon asks, the judge smiling as she waited for Kyungsoo’s answer. She was supposedly there to judge and coach the trainees who wanted to rap, so it startled Kyungsoo a little to be addressed by her so suddenly.

“Ah, I had a lot of help from my teacher and a senior. They did most of the work, honestly. I’m very thankful for them.” Kyungsoo replies sincerely.

The judges look at one another and compare their notes before quickly coming to an agreement. A ‘B’ grade. The room erupted in cheers and relieved sighs, Chanyeol himself exhaling loudly, pleased that his little crush had secured a decent spot. Not high enough to be pressured, and not low enough to go unnoticed. Kyungsoo had been visibly nervous, but now he relaxed, and a large smile bloomed on his face as he thanks them, making the judges smile back fondly.

“Ah, so cute. He has heart-shaped lips.” A judge comments as Kyungsoo leaves the stage.

Kyungsoo retrieves his ‘B’ grade and returns to his seat as Jongin steps out. The cameras catch _another_ interaction between them when Jongin looks at the sea of trainees and _somehow_ makes eye contact with Kyungsoo, who mouths a “fighting!” at him, while shyly raising a fist to emphasise his point. Jongin’s face splits into a goofy grin that looks out of place in his chic appearance, and if the judges noticed, they say nothing, smoothly moving on to his performance. His performance was...shocking, to say the least. He had gone the sexy route, and the judges had cringed a little (“ _No, don’t!”_ _A judge had protested weakly)_ when Jongin unbuttoned the top two buttons on his button-down, hinting at a smooth, tanned chest that had some trainees looking a little envious.

Chanyeol had looked on, disgruntled by this Jongin guy’s seemingly flawless character. ( _ Even worse, he had gotten Kyungsoo to acknowledge him within minutes. Chanyeol himself had spent days just trying to have a proper conversation with Kyungsoo.)  _ Jongin had the looks, the personality, the dancing skills, and now, even Kyungsoo’s attention. His movements were smooth and effortless, yet sharp and strong, his voice pleasant, although he wavered ever so slightly at the killing point. Once his performance ended, the judges exchanged their notes, quickly coming to a decision. Another ‘B’ grade, like Kyungsoo. Jongin smiles and thanks the judges before quickly leaving the stage, nearly tripping as he went.

 

-

 

**TOP 11 [UPDATE]**

  1. Lee Taeyong
  2. Zhang Yixing
  3. Jung Jaehyun
  4. Zhong Chenle
  5. Oh Sehun
  6. ****Kim Jongin
  7. Dong Sicheng
  8. Lee Jeno
  9. _Doh Kyungsoo_
  10. ****Mark Lee
  11. ****Lee Jaemin



 

-

 

**group chat:** sm(h)rookies

**members:** baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae, junmyeon, kyungsoo, minseok

 

**baekhyun:** kY UN G

**baekhyun:** S O O

**baekhyun:** KYUNGSOOKYUNGSOOKYUNGSOO

**baekhyun:** cOME ONLINE

**baekhyun:** R U DED

**kyungsoo:** ?

**jongdae:** hE IS

**jongdae:** A L I V E

**kyungsoo:** ??

**chanyeol:** SOO!!!!!

**minseok:** we just watched the first episode!! you did really well, we loved your performance :)

**junmyeon:** you’re in the top 11!

**baekhyun:** mORE LIKE  YOU DID REALLY WELL WITH FINDIN A MAN WITHIN THE FIRST HALF AN HOUR HOOOOOOOOO BOY

**baekhyun:** NEVER KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU BUDDY BOY

**kyungsoo:** is this about jongin? we haven’t even exchanged more than two sentences...

**kyungsoo:** but thank you minseok

**junmyeon:** [celebration.gif]

**baekhyun:** [pout.png]

**baekhyun:** jongin had his sights on u the moment he walked in!!

**kyungsoo:** …

**kyungsoo:** didn’t he enter before me

**baekhyun:** o shit u right

**baekhyun:** *jongin had his sights on u the moment u walked in!!

**kyungsoo:** nice save.

**jongdae:** smh

**chanyeol:** smh

**junmyeon:** smh

**minseok:** smh

**kyungsoo:** the group is truly living up to its name

**baekhyun:** mY POINT

**baekhyun:** IS THAT THERE IS POTENTIAL

**jongdae:** POTENTIAL FOR LOVE

**baekhyun:** EX ACTLY

**kyungsoo:** he’s probably straight

**junmyeon:** statistically, there’s an 11.11% chance that he isn’t?

**jongdae:** Y E S

**baekhyun:** SCIENCE

**chanyeol:** isn’t that math??

**jongdae:** ???

**baekhyun:** ?????

**kyungsoo:** ...i thought you were on my side, junmyeon.

**junmyeon:** i side with the statistics!

**chanyeol:** but the statistics say there’s still a greater chance of him being straight???

**baekhyun:** sSSSSHHHHH

**jongdae:** we dont talk about that

**minseok:** …

**minseok:** smh

**chanyeol:** smh

**junmyeon:** smh

**baekhyun:** smh

**jongdae:** smh

**kyungsoo:** did you guys just… smh yourselves?

**kyungsoo:** i’m leaving

**chanyeol:** get some rest soo!!

**kyungsoo:** goodnight

**junmyeon:** goodnight!

**minseok:** goodnight!

**jongdae:** gudnight

**baekhyun:** gdnight!!

**chanyeol:** goodnight!!

 

-

 

**Instagram**

_ (real__pcy): dohkyungsoo posted a photo. _

 

_ _

 

**5,937 likes**

**dohkyungsoo** thank you for all the support shown! i’ll work hard and do even better, so please wait for me

_ View all 7,089 comments _

**smrookies** ⊙♡⊙

**baekhyunee_** ^ omg tHat looks exactly like him!!!

**dohkyungsoo** ...who did that. @smrookies who’s on this account right now.

**smrookies** ⊙♡ <

**baekhyunee_** iT WINKED ABDJWBJDVDHWJSVSG


	2. the ⊙♡⊙ revolution begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in june 2017 i cant believe bora is actually gonna be on produce48??? wild

Kyungsoo awakes to a buzzing phone and he slowly reaches to stop his alarm, only looking up when he realised his phone was still buzzing insistently.

 

_ You have 267 unread messages. _

 

Kyungsoo groans, taking a quick look at his inbox only to see 2 from his manager, 1 from his brother, 2 from his parents, and the rest all from the SMrookies group chat. He clicks through to his manager’s chat first, hoping it was praise for how he did in the first episode, maybe some tips on how to do better.

 

-

 

**manager:** Good job on that first episode! You’ve worked hard. ^^

**manager:** You might also want to check this out: [link attached]

 

Kyungsoo clicks on it and immediately groans at the headline, knowing this must have been because of the comment on his Instagram. 

 

-

 

**[Article]**

**P101 Trainee Doh Kyungsoo Has His Own Emoticon**

 

The first episode of the new season of “Produce 101” has just been released!

 

One particular trainee has garnered a lot of attention on the show due to his charm, his strong vocals, and even a budding bromance with fellow trainee Kim Jongin! Doh Kyungsoo, who placed 9th for the first episode’s ranking, is known for his wide owl-like eyes and his heart-shaped smile.

 

Fans were delighted when he posted a selfie on his Instagram thanking them for their support and asking them to wait for him as he works hard and tries to do even better. The fanservice only increased from there when Kyungsoo’s predebut trainee group, SMrookies, came into the picture. A fellow trainee had sneakily used the SMrookies account to comment on Kyungsoo’s post, commenting with an emoticon that perfectly captured Kyungsoo’s adorable features. Another fellow SMrookies trainee, Byun Baekhyun, had even joined in on the fun on his own account.

 

Here’s how the conversation went:

**_[kyungsoo]:_ ** _ “thank you for all the support shown! i’ll work hard and do even better, so please wait for me” _

**_[smrookies]:_ ** _ “⊙♡⊙” _

**_[baekhyun]:_ ** _ “^ omg tHat looks exactly like him!!!” _

**_[kyungsoo]:_ ** _ “...who did that. @smrookies who’s on this account right now.” _

**_[smrookies]:_ ** _ “⊙♡ <” _

**_[baekhyun]:_ ** _ “iT WINKED ABDJWBJDVDHWJSVSG” _

 

Since then, the comments on Kyungsoo’s instagram have been flooded with “⊙♡⊙”, and fans are coming up with theories behind who could have possibly made this emoticon. What do you think about the emoticon? Does it resemble Kyungsoo’s features? Who do you think was behind that comment?

 

-

 

**group chat:** sm(h)rookies

**members:** baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae, junmyeon, kyungsoo, minseok

 

**kyungsoo:** who did it.

**baekhyun:** gd morning to u too sunshine

**kyungsoo:** you’re all suspects to me

**kyungsoo:** except minseok

**chanyeol:** ??

**jongdae:** ???

**baekhyun:** ????

**junmyeon:** ?????

**minseok:** !

**baekhyun:** hol the fucc up whats w this unfair treatment u whore

**jongdae:** whats so special abt minseok!!!

**junmyeon:** is this because of that 11.11% :(

**kyungsoo:** minseok wouldn’t do this to me

**minseok:** ! :D

**baekhyun:** nAME ONE TIME I EVER HURT U

**kyungsoo:** you just called me a whore

**kyungsoo:** barely a few minutes ago

**baekhyun:** ok true but u saw me reply to that comment right

**baekhyun:** im not THAT sad that i would stage a convo w myself

**kyungsoo:** point taken. junmyeon?

**junmyeon:** minseok is my alibi!

**junmyeon:** i was at the gym with him when the comment was posted!

**minseok:** can confirm, junmyeon is clean.

**kyungsoo:** jongdae.

**jongdae:** look i didnt even know that eye emoticon thing existed so

**jongdae:** rlly, who among us is the most likely to have that emoticon keyboard

**baekhyun:** theres only 1 suspect left!!

**jongdae:** make! him! pay!

**chanyeol:** uh,,,

**chanyeol:** what are u guys talking about haha

**chanyeol:** i don’t even know how to make that emoticon!!

**chanyeol:** <38

**chanyeol:** hahaha is that how u do it

**kyungsoo:** is it too early to be eliminated so i can come back and pay chanyeol a visit :)

**baekhyun:** rip in peace

**chanyeol:** im scared look at that smiley face,,,

**kyungsoo:** :)

**chanyeol:** SOO  N O

 

-

 

Still groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Jongin doesn’t notice when Kyungsoo asks him if he could sit with him for breakfast. So when Kyungsoo taps him on the shoulder, Jongin jolts, and his eyes immediately light up when he catches sight of Kyungsoo.

 

“Morning, Kyungsoo!” 

 

“Morning. This seat taken?”

 

Jongin shakes his head and Kyungsoo sits down, Jongin immediately scooting his chair a little closer to lean on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, their thighs pressed together. Kyungsoo, although a little startled by the close contact since they had only exchanged a few sentences between them, does not complain or push Jongin off, assuming it to be typical Jongin behaviour.  _ But what if he’s just doing this to get attention from the fans? Is he using me for some faked bromance? _

 

“Rough night?” Kyungsoo asks, patting Jongin’s thigh sympathetically. Jongin makes an affirmative noise in response, and closes his eyes, drowning out the chatter from all the other trainees.

 

Kyungsoo struggles a little with eating as he doesn’t want to disturb Jongin, and the trainee opposite him laughs, holding a spoon up to feed Kyungsoo.

 

“You’re so cute!”

 

Kyungsoo gets flustered at that, insisting he didn’t have to help Kyungsoo eat.

 

“I don’t mind. You’re Doh Kyungsoo, right? I’m Zhang Yixing from ZYX Entertainment.” He smiles, and pushes the spoon towards Kyungsoo, who shyly eats the food.

 

“Ah, you’re the one that performed ‘Sheep’ right? Your performance was great, you really deserved that ‘A’ grade.”

 

“Thank you! I was worried people wouldn’t pay much attention to me, since I was one of the last few to perform. Your performance was great too, your voice is really deep and soothing.” Yixing tells him, eyes full of sincerity.

  
(For those at home, the editors have kindly captioned this scene:  _ Doh Kyungsoo is loved by all!  _ They throw in a graphic of Kyungsoo’s head on top of a baby’s body, being spoonfed by Zhang Yixing, as pictured with his head on top of the mother’s body. Jongin appears as another baby, clinging onto the Kyungsoo baby. The SMrookies take many screenshots, and plan to post it later on their instagram as ‘support’ for Kyungsoo.)


	3. it b like dat sometimes

It becomes natural for Doh Kyungsoo to be seen together with Kim Jongin, especially since they were in the same group. Most found it hilarious, how the taller of the two would often be seen trailing behind the other, almost like a lost puppy.

When the trainees had been told that they would be performing on M! Countdown with the song “Pick Me”, Kyungsoo and Jongin had taken to practicing at almost every opportunity, exchanging feedback for the fields they were good in.

But at three in the morning, Kyungsoo found himself conflicted, staring down at Jongin, quietly dozing in the corner of the practice room.

“Jongin, go back to the room if you're tired, you can always practice some more tomorrow.” Kyungsoo murmured, gently shaking Jongin awake.

Springing awake, Jongin determinedly declares that the least he could do in return for Kyungsoo’s training was to stay awake to watch Kyungsoo run through the steps. Kyungsoo shrugs, deciding that he would force them both to sleep once he had practiced the entire song a few more times.

It was maybe halfway through the song that Kyungsoo saw in his peripherals that Jongin had fallen into a deep sleep, and Kyungsoo, unable to wake him up, shakes his head fondly at Jongin and moves him into a position that wouldn't hurt his neck as much. Kyungsoo then lays his own jacket over Jongin as a makeshift blanket and hides his sleeping face with a few strategically placed bottles of vitamin water - the show was  sponsored by that brand anyway, so Kyungsoo figured he was killing two birds with one stone. . His actions did not go unnoticed by the viewers, despite the only footage available being from the perspective of a blurry camera on the other side of the room. The editors caption this _A man who knows how to promote!_

-

 **group chat:** sm(h)rookies

 **members:** baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae, junmyeon, kyungsoo, minseok

 

 **baekhyun:** mama kyungsoo tucking in widdle jongin in 4 the night!!

**kyungsoo removed baekhyun from the group.**

**chanyeol added baekhyun to the group.**

**baekhyun:** the  d i s r e s p e c t

 **jongdae:** wait did u actually use the vitamin water on purpose or was it just a coincidence

 **kyungsoo:** a coincidence! didn't have anything else to cover him with

 **chanyeol:** use another jacket

 **junmyeon:** what, and suffocate him??

 **jongdae:** [Article] P101 Trainee Doh Kyungsoo Has His Own Jail Cell

 **baekhyun:** KDHSKSBSM

 **minseok:** [Article] P101 Trainee Kim Jongin Has His Own Grave

 **kyungsoo:** [Article] SMRookies Will All Have Their Own Graves Too, If They Don’t Stop Clowning Me

 **chanyeol:** IM POSTING THIS ON IG

 **kyungsoo:** don't you dare.

 

-

 

**Instagram**

_(dohkyungsoo): real__pcy posted a photo._

_(dohkyungsoo): real__pcy tagged you in a photo._

_(dohkyungsoo): real__pcy mentioned you in a comment._

-

 

 

-

 

 **group chat:** sm(h)rookies

 **members:** baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae, junmyeon, kyungsoo, minseok

 

 **kyungsoo:** just you wait, park chanyeol

 **chanyeol:** ⊙♡ <

 **junmyeon:** not only did he post it, he also tagged you and mentioned you in the caption…

 **jongdae:** go hard or go home

 **baekhyun:** he’s just a masochist

 **baekhyun:** it b like dat sometimes

 **chanyeol:** NO IT DONT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, been almost a whole year!! lots of stuff happened/are happening but most importantly, i fell in love with the produce101 au again after watching idol producer (nongnong best boi!) so here i am,,, terribly sorry for the short chapter, you can tell i put more effort into the edits instead,,, but yeah!! thank you so much for your support on the previous chapters - i plan to actually finish this so do look forward to future chapters!
> 
> love you,  
> chogiwhat


End file.
